


Pretty In Pink

by SamuelJames



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Bondage, Contented Couple, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Future Fic, M/M, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vex gets a gift from Mark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty In Pink

**Author's Note:**

> _**Title:** Pretty In Pink_   
>  _**Pairing:** Mark/Vex_   
>  _**Rating:** 18+/NC-17_   
>  _**Summary:** Vex gets a gift from Mark._   
>  _**Notes:** The unimaginative title is because I like the film and the song and Vex would look pretty._   
>  _**Disclaimer:** This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _**Archiving Information:** Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

Vex smiles when his phone beeps. Mark's off in twenty minutes so it's probably dinner plans. It's brief and to the point.

_Gift under the sink for you._

He tries the kitchen first and then the bathroom where he finds a wrapped box with a bow. Inside is a gorgeous corset, black with pink lace frills on top, and a pair of black knickers with pink bows on the side. He recognises the label, they do lingerie for men meaning his bits won't be too squashed. He takes his things through to their room and holds the corset up in front of him while looking in the mirror. Mark took to being his Dom with ease and a stern attitude that makes Vex cry from frustration sometimes. It's not 24/7 but it works for them and this gift will be a nice addition to his wardrobe. He had quite the collection of outfits before meeting Mark but has acquired quite a lot of lingerie over the years. He loves the way it feels and how Mark looks at him in it.

He starts getting ready, make-up first applying his mascara expertly. Next is the underwear that feels pretty damn good. Then the corset which has a pink lace too. It's done up at the front meaning he can be ready for his Dom. Most of his other ones require assistance, though being dressed by his Dom provides its own particular pleasures especially when Mark kneeling to help with stockings or shoes can lead to his beard scraping Vex's thigh and a blowjob before he's even fully dressed. He shuts down that train of thought, can't be ready to go off like a rocket when Mark gets home.

Vex doesn't know if Mark will want him in heels or not so he forgoes them for now. He still likes the extra height they give him but he doesn't need that with Mark who's seen him at his most vulnerable. He paces their room waiting for the sound of the key in the door. Thankfully he doesn't have long to wait, no last minute case that would mean a postponement of plans.

Mark whistles appreciatively when he comes in and spins his finger to indicate that Vex should do a twirl for him. Vex complies without making a show of it.

"You look amazing."

"Thank you for my present."

Mark sets his hat and keys down and closes the distance between them. He tilts Vex's chin up and kisses him softly.

"I could use some knot practice tonight."

Vex smiles. "Any particular position, love?"

"Kneel at the end of the bed facing me."

He kneels and clasps his hands in front of him. Mark seems to take his time but chooses two lengths of black rope and takes each arm in turn, securing them to the bed-frame. He pushes Vex's knees apart with his boot and steps right into his personal space. Vex leans forward and finds there's little slack on the ropes.

"Vex," Mark says sharply. "Don't anticipate."

"Sir, I just wanted..."

His name comes with a growl this time and he leans back a thrill running through him. To think he'd once worried that the kid couldn't do authoritative.

Mark steps away leaning down to open his shoes and stripping off his uniform which he hangs up. He presses his keys into Vex's hand and then does a circulation check.

"I'm taking a quick shower. Press the alarm if you need me."

Vex's mind wanders a little wondering what Mark has planned. They don't have tons of time on a work night for intricate rope-work or long scenes so maybe he'll just want Vex's mouth. If he's really unlucky he'll just have to watch while Mark gets himself off, it'd be far from the first time that Mark has teased him and left him hard and pleading to be allowed to come. He moves a little, changing the stretch on his arms.

Mark reappears in his towel and with a quick tug is left wearing nothing but a smile. Vex squashes down the urge to tell him to pick up the towel. When Mark steps between his legs again he licks his lips. Mark brushes his thumb along Vex's bottom lip.

"No lip-gloss tonight?"

"I didn't think of it."

"It's okay. Keep hold of those keys, you won't be able to talk."

Mark pushes his thumb into Vex's mouth and strokes his cock with his other hand to get himself fully hard. "You look better than I pictured when I ordered the corset. Now since you were so well behaved at dinner last week I'm going to let you come tonight but my turn first. Ready?"

Vex nods and opens his mouth. He closes his eyes when he feels Mark's fingers in his hair. The thrusts are fast from the off, requiring nothing from him but to kneel there and take it. Being used like this is brilliant and if his hands were free he'd have a hard time keeping his hands off his cock. He gasps for breath when he can, feeling spit on his chin and his Dom's fingers tightening in his hair. The quiet of their room makes his gagging noises seem so loud but he's nowhere near pressing the alarm. Mark pulls completely out and changes his stance, pressing his foot against Vex's cock.

"Eyes open, Vex."

Mark looks so turned-on and allows Vex a few swallows before pushing into his mouth again. With his eyes on Mark and the pressure on his cock he thinks he might mess up his new knickers. He nearly gags again and he must look such a mess. Mark suddenly steps away and begins opening one of the ropes. He frees one wrist completely and reties Vex's hands in front of him.

"On the bed, no touching."

Mark puts him into position on his back and pulls his head over the edge of the bed. Vex opens his mouth obediently and it's filled quickly. Mark doesn't give him a break this time, thrusting repeatedly and forcefully and Vex comes so close to touching himself but this would end if he did and he really wants to please Mark, earn his orgasm. Mark's hand is on his throat now and his eyes are running, his lips smeared as Mark continues the punishing pace. Last time they did it like this he was allowed reach back and hold Mark's arse, feel him clench under his fingers. He must be close by now and Vex would try to lick, suck, anything if he could. Mark leans right over him his hands bracketing Vex's hips and fucks his face deeply. After that it's five or six thrusts max till he comes and pulls out a spurt landing on Vex's cheek. Mark rights him on the bed and wipes his cheek clean.

"I'll get you water."

Mark is back quickly with a bottle of water that Vex gulps eagerly.

"Really tested my waterproof mascara," he says catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror. It's no longer perfect but hasn't run down his face.

Mark pour some water onto a tissue and wipes Vex's face. He sets the bottle down and checks the rope again.

"Still okay?"

"Yes, Sir."

Mark puts his keys aside, it'd be no fun to accidentally kneel on them. He kisses Vex and urges him onto his knees, kneeling behind him. He cups Vex through his underwear and pulls them down just enough to sit under his balls.

"You can touch all you want, Vex."

Vex doesn't need telling twice and begins stroking his cock. Mark makes eye contact with him in the mirror. He thinks he might be about to get a helping hand but Mark however just runs his hands over the corset, skimming Vex's sides repeatedly. He kisses Vex's neck and then his shoulder just above the lace of his corset.

"You chose well."

"I'm glad you like it. Love you dressing up for me, letting me know what you need. I know you love pleasing me, Vex, so quicken your strokes. You're not being timed tonight but I know you can go fast for me. Look up, Vex. That's my good boy, showing yourself to me and trusting me. Eyes on me again, don't drop your gaze. Want you to see what you do to me, would get it up for you again if I could because you look so good."

Vex is getting close with his Dom pressed against him, urging him on with praise and love. He wishes he had a hand free to touch Mark but he can't do that and carry out his orders. He plays with his balls for a few moments then grips his cock again. He's almost there when the scrape of Mark's beard against his shoulder sends him over the edge.

He's still smiling blissfully as Mark gets him settled on his side, tucking him away. Mark wipes Vex's hands and gives the sheet a cursory dab before discarding the tissue. Then Mark is kissing him softly and he brings his hands down to the rope. Mark frees Vex's wrists and drops the rope off the edge of the bed.

"I'm not on call this weekend," Mark says tugging on the lace of the corset. "Fancy wearing this for me again?"

"I could be persuaded," he replies with a smile. "I do love my present."

"They had another one called bridal style, cream colour overlaid with a floral lace design. I was almost tempted."

Vex is quiet for a moment pondering the implications, wondering if that's what Mark is getting at. "Will I have a wedding night that I'll need gorgeous lingerie for?"

"I hope so."

"That your way of asking?"

"It has been eight years. It's not like we're not committed."

Vex puts his hand on Mark's face brushing his thumb across his Dom's cheek. "Will you marry me?"

Mark nods and moves quickly kissing Vex and pinning him beneath him.

"Love you so much, Vex."

"Me too, love. That corset come with stockings?"

"Why?"

"Could wear 'em under my suit and every time we looked at one another during the day we'd know and think about later, what we'd do when our guests left."

"I really like that idea," Mark says trailing his fingers along Vex's thigh. "Could tie you down and ride you or get you to fuck me in heels. Maybe I'd bend you over our bed and fuck my husband for the first time. Looking forward to getting a ring on your finger."

"Already yours you know?"

"Yeah. Wanna just lie here for a while before we do dinner?"

Vex smiles and nods, Mark's weight comforting and settling him. They make out and make plans till hunger makes them leave the warmth of their bed.


End file.
